


Dynamics Never Die

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Yes I am obsessed with it", Ghost!Emilie, I'm Sangreste trash, It can get more shippy later, Just wanted to dip my toes in, Multi, what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Quick question, what do you when your boss's dead wife tries to set you us with each other? Oh, and she's a flirt. Nathalie is asking for a friend.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Dynamics Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment thread one of my most recent fics, [The Gold Thing in The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319858).

“I can’t believe Gabriel is actually Hawkmoth. I had my suspicions but I hoped I was wrong. The poor man is in a worse state than I thought. What am I going to do about this?” Nathalie pondered. 

She sat cross-legged on her bed brushing her hair. Quirking up her head to the flicker of the candle Adrien got her as a thank you gift for helping him go to school. It smelt like raspberries, her favorite fruit. The smell of the candle intensified but she didn’t have the faintest idea why.

Then suddenly, it bursts into intense flames.

“ **Nathalie Sancoeur** ,” a voice thundered, activating a powerful and controlled wind in the small space. Objects flew around the room, and a couple of things were being broken in the process. Gabriel could pay for it later.

“It’s official, I’m going insane.” Nathalie grabbed her hairbrush as a weapon and pointed it towards the center of this sudden commotion.

“ **Would you like to form an alliance with me?** ” It offered.

“To do what?”

Its voice was softer this time. It sounded like a woman, a woman she knows, well _knew_. “To seduce my husband.”

“Who. Are. You.” She ground out.

It took a form, a familiar form. “The one and only, Emilie Agreste.” She confirmed Nathalie’s guess. There’s a ghost talking to her right now, a gorgeous ghost, but a ghost. 

“I don’t fuck with dead people,” Nathalie stated. She walked right around Emilie and left through her room door, slamming it when it closed.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Emilie sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've only been writing Gabenath, I thought I might return to Sangreste. I need to get my aggressive love for this ship out before canon wrecks it in Season 4.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Purposeful Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196157) by [fleurjaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurjaune/pseuds/fleurjaune)




End file.
